


Celebration Day

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow may suck?” Dean asked.  “Yeah, I can get behind that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Christmas-Party-Game-Images-8_zps327fb25b.jpg.html). Title is from [this Led Zeppelin song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HZGmS4H25w). This is also probably a good time to reiterate that despite the S8 references, I am not actually trying to fit these into canon in any way that could seriously work.

~*~

“What up, bitches?” Charlie called down from the landing, Kevin on her arm. They were loaded down with bags of … something.

Dean rolled his eyes. This was going to be interesting.

Half an hour later, as Kevin giggled uncontrollably over his beer and Charlie passed around sparklers, Dean had to admit that interesting was an understatement. He'd be worried about the kind of trouble he was in for getting a prophet drunk except that had sort of been Chuck's permanent condition.

“Lumos!” Charlie shouted as she lit hers.

“You do get that's not actually a wand, right?” Sam asked.

“Muffliato,” she replied, waving the sparkler in Sam's general direction.

Cas leaned over and whispered in Dean's ear, “I'm almost certain those are not real incantations.”

“Gee, y'think?” Dean turned to give him a quick kiss and ended up catching him on the nose.

“Awww, you two are so sweet!” Charlie said with a sigh. “Ooh, we have hats!”

“I am not wearing that,” Dean said as she handed one to him.

“Of course you are, handmaiden,” Charlie retorted. “Your queen commands it.”

“Handmaiden?” Kevin asked before collapsing in another fit of giggles.

“Shut it,” Dean muttered as he submitted to wearing the shiny purple hat. He had to admit the red fuzzy one looked kind of cute on Cas, but the rest of them looked completely ridiculous. 

“Isn't this stuff a little more New Years?” Sam asked.

“For all we know, you guys are going to be out hunting … something or other on New Years. Tonight? No monsters, so, we party.”

“Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow may suck?” Dean asked. “Yeah, I can get behind that.”

“If it makes you smile like that,” Cas said softly, “so can I.”

Dean blushed as Charlie made more noises about how sweet they were, but he let Cas pull him closer and felt his grin widen. Yeah, it might just be for tonight, but life was good, and he was all about celebrating it.


End file.
